Color Me Adventurously
by dreaming of rocketships
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_What happens to the soul after a person dies?_

_It comes back in a brand new way, of course._

_Now the Dark Lord is back in action. Only it's not quite what anyone expected least of all him. Welcome to the Dark Lord's new life. A world filled with bright, eye-watering colors and awfully cute monsters. A world that will make the Dark Lord wonder why he was ever evil in the first place._

_The Maple World_

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any characters you recognize. They belong to either J.K. Rowling and whoever owns Maplestory.****That aside, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

_So this is what it feels like to be dead_. He didn't think it would be so…peaceful. Had he known, the Dark Lord may have decided that horcruxes really were too much of an effort. He allowed himself to float along in the warmth and darkness, and realized that he'd never been happier. The Dark Lord didn't have to listen to his followers bicker or sneer at each other, didn't have to hear screams from anywhere nearby, and certainly didn't have to hear a particularly crazed yet somehow sultry voice in his ear. The Dark Lord shivered at the mere thought.

As if on cue, he heard as if from far off in the darkness a voice. He couldn't make out what it was saying at first and quite frankly he didn't care. He was dead for crying out loud. What does the voice matter? Unfortunately, thinking this just made the voice clearly audible and he drew in a sharp breath. "Are you quite alright?"

The Dark Lord peeled his eyes open and his surroundings hazed into view. The first thing he was able to register was the voice that woke him up. Dumbledore! Of course the old fool would follow him into the afterlife. It wasn't enough that he'd made his school life miserable and continued to make him miserable throughout his career. "Oh good, you're awake now," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps now, I should tell Wing or Rowan that all is well. Poor girls, they were terrified when they found you. And here I thought fairies didn't care about humans. It just goes to show you – "

Dumbledore blabbered on as the Dark Lord brought a hand to his eye and rubbed. He thought it would hurt like it always did when he involuntarily did that some mornings, but it didn't. It fact he was quite surprised when he realized he had eye lids again. And a nose. And eyebrows. His hand reached further up and he ran it through fairly long, smooth, and lush hair. He tried to pull it to see. It easily shaded his eyes and he saw that it was precisely the same color as it had been in his Hogwarts days.

"Hm." The Dark Lord shrugged and sat up. Then he gazed up at the very obvious wizard before him and realized it was, in fact, not Dumbledore. What gave him away? Well, his robes were a blinding white and embroidered with gold. The Dark Lord remembered the flamboyant maroon suit Dumbledore had worn on the first day they'd met. No, this was _definitely_ not Dumbledore.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord felt much happier.

"You must be wondering who I am," the greying wizard announced.

"As long as you're not Dumbledore, I don't care."

The wizard chose to ignore this and continued on. "I am Grendel the Really Old. In my youth, I saved the Maple World countless times and went on amazing adventures with my friends."

"I'm sorry, did you say the Maple World?" The Dark Lord raised his newly grown brows at this Grendel the Old. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Please refrain from using foul language," Grendel warned. "This," he continued gesturing around the neat wood library, "is the Maple World. It is vast and ever-changing (perhaps more than some people like) but it is nevertheless Maple." The wizard waited for a moment to allow this to sink in but the Dark Lord, who was by no means a foolish man, knew that there was no such thing as the Maple World.

"Then again," said a small voice at the back of his head, "you did just die. And yet here you are. Anything's possible."

"Shut up," he snapped at the voice.

"So, now that you know a little bit about me. Who are you?" The Dark Lord was vaguely reminded of a gigantic caterpillar puffing from a pipe, but he shrugged the similarity off.

"Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord responded in his usual grand way.

"I'm sorry, that name is already taken. Would you care to go by Sir Snazzypants? I've been hoping to call someone by that name but it seems to be unpopular." Grendel's wizened face fell as he pondered this. The Dark Lord was speechless. "So, Sir Snazzypants?" Grendel piped up again hopefully.

"Certainly not," the Dark Lord sneered. "If Lord Voldemort is 'taken,' how about The Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Too long, it must be 14 letters or less."

"I AM LORD!"

"No reason for all capitals and no extra characters."

"I hate you."

"Taken."

The Dark Lord sighed. He only had two options, it seemed, and while neither one was particularly pleasant to him, he had to admit that for the first time ever, he preferred his real name. He was most certainly not going to walk around the world, Maple or no, being addressed as Sir Snazzypants. Who would ever take him seriously? "Tom Riddle," he replied.

"How perfectly droll. But if that is your wish, then fine." Grendel frowned down at Tom Riddle and Tom realized that Grendel was actually floating in a circle of light. That was…different. Even for someone who had pushed the boundaries of known magic and who could fly. Yep, that's right. Tom Riddle could fly…

So could Grendel apparently.

Or at least hover.

In a circle of gold, white, and blue light.

Shiny.

"Now Tom Riddle which job would you like to choose: a thief, pirate, wizard, bowman, or warrior?"

"Erm… I'm a wizard."

"You would like to be a wizard?"

"I am a wizard."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I was born this way!"

"Well then, CONGRATULATIONS! You're a wizard, Tom Riddle!"

"Yeah, thanks for the observation," Tom growled.

"Now to begin your training…"

Tom's eyes narrowed as he glared at the old wizard and began to wonder just how much more of this he could take. However, before he could turn around and walk out the door he realized something very important. "Where's my wand?"

"I see you're eager to go hunting, so here you go. Your very own beginner's wand!" Grendel handed him a plain rather dull looking wand with a smile.

Tom Riddle knew there was no point in arguing since the man was obviously senile, but couldn't quite keep his bottom lip from trembling. He turned away, walked to the door, wrenched it open, and stepped out.

"What the hell?"

"Watch your language!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Long time no see, everyone. But that's my fault. Thanks for the love you guys left. I appreciated them all =] Now, onwards brave and patient readers! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own J.K.'s or Maplestory's characters. So that's all the characters in the chapter! Anyway, hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 2:**

Tom Riddle tumbled down through the foliage and wondered why none of the leaves or branches hurt him. _I must still be invincible_, he thought with a smirk, _finally something is as it should be_. Then he landed on a hard wood platform with a crunching sound. "For the love of Merlin! What is going on?"

"You fell, man. Did it hurt?" Tom turned to hex the fool who dared to ask him this question when he realized two very important things. 1) He didn't know any hexes that he could use in the Maple World (which he thought must be real or else he wouldn't have fallen. Period. Thank you very much.) and 2) This man was a blast from the past. Completely harmless and most likely stoned.

Tom stowed his Beginner's Wand in his robes and glared at the hippie in front of him. "'Course not. Who are you?"

"Francois. I make items but fer now I'm on repair duty. Do ya have anythin' that needs to be repaired?"

"No, but do you where I can find my old wand?" Tom asked trying and failing to curb his eagerness.

"Nope. Ya migh wanna talk to Flora th' fairy. She sells wands and staffs tha ya can use." Francois looked Tom up and down then nodded. "Serabi can get ya sumthin' decent to wear."

Okay, so Tom knew that the robes looked like something a Weasley would wear but did this sniffling tree-hugger, who obviously belonged in the '60s, have to go ahead and judge him? No, he didn't. Tom controlled himself, swished his wand at Francois, a strange blue light appeared, and... Francois popped his gum. Tom stared. They both blinked. "I'll go pay Flora a visit then."

"You do that."

"Where is she?"

"Up there," Francois answered pointing to a glowing portal near the top of the tree village.

"And I get there by..." Tom trailed off.

"Jumpin' an' climbin'."

"Of course..." Tom sighed and began looking for the easiest path to get there.

**10 Minutes Later**

Tom finally reached the glowing portal, which turned out to be a doorway into the shop, and doubled over trying to catch his breath. How anyone managed to climb all those ropes and ropes ladders was beyond him. How anyone could practically soar through the trees like a bleedin' howler monkey was even further beyond his understanding. But what really astounded him was how anyone could get from the bottom to the top of this place in a matter of seconds.

He stood up again and entered the store. "Flora! I demand a new wand!" Tom stood with his hands crossed as the fairy looked him over.

"Actually, I'm Serabi," the fairy announced patiently. "She's Flora." Serabi gestured to the giggling blue fairy hovering next to her. _Why don't their wings move? And why are they so...large? _"Can I interest you in a new set of robes?"

"Oh, and a new wand will cost you 1,000 mesos," Flora interjected.

Tom blinked. "1,000 mesos? ¿Porque quieres los mesos?"

"I'm sorry, but what?"

Feeling like he was missing something, Tom asked very hesitantly. "Wha – ahem – what are mesos?"

Flora and Serabi exchanged a look. "Noob." It was Serabi who answered very patiently as if speaking to a child which Tom thought was rather rude. Now he knew how Lucius felt when Narcissa spoke to him. "Mesos are coins which we use as currency. It can be used throughout the Maple World to purchase various items which will help you on your adventures."

"But I don't have any money."

"Too bad."

After that neither fairy would answer any of his inquiries or spare him a second glance. Once again Tom sympathized with Lucius, especially after that Azkaban incident. Narcissa didn't pay Lucius any attention. _Poor guy, I wonder how he's managing_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Because the last chapter who blasphemously short, I decided to write another chapter. And here it is! _

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the movies. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Meanwhile in the U.K. **

"You-Know-Who went _poof_! Just like that," someone whispered.

"_Poof_!"

"_Poof_!"

"He got _burned_!"

"Potter totally exploded on him!"

"Did you see what Mrs. Weasley did to Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No, I was watch – "

"Lestrange got owned."

"Old Voldie turned to ashes!"

"Look at those Death Eaters run!"

"Someone stop 'em!"

"They're more like – like – "

"Running for their lives!"

"Don't worry, they'll never escape life alive!"

"Potter'll burn 'em too!"

"Everyone – everyone!"

"SHUT IT!" Ginny Weasley's commanding voice carried through the Great Hall and the mass of ex-fighters fell silent at once.

Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived and now the Man Who Burned as some of his fellows were testing out, nodded his gratitude to Ginny. "Now, we know that this tyrant was, for all his faults, only a man."

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust!"

"The demon burns in Hell!"

The Man Who Sets Evil On Fire held up his hand. "We have to repair the damage that he caused. But we can only do this together! We need to work together as we did tonight and heal the rifts and mistrust that Voldemort sowed."

"He has a point!"

"But first we have to see who was sacrificed to ensure this victory. We need to pay our respects to our fallen friends." Harry Potter the Man Who Extinguishes looked to Ginny Weasley who nodded her head. "So, everyone let's get to it."

**Three hours later **

"Welcome to our last broadcast of Potterwatch," George Weasley announced into his microphone. By his side sat Lee Jordan and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Last night, our country was freed from the unjust rule of a madman and his many followers. We owe our freedom to Harry Potter the Man Who Played With Fire – "

"Wait, I thought we agreed on Harry Potter the Fire Extinguisher!" Lee interjected.

"No, the Man Who – "

"You two can argue about this later," Shacklebolt spoke in his deep, calming voice.

"You're right, at any rate, Harry Potter has defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle (who we know as Lord Voldemort) in a spectacular duel. Many of his followers were also killed in the battle, one by the outstanding and astonishing mother of the year, Molly Weasley!"

Shacklebolt sighed then spoke, "This morning, we would like to honor the brave ones who perished in last night's battle."

"Lavendar Brown."

"Colin Creevey."

"Fred Weasley."

"Nymphadora Tonks."

"Remus Lupin."

The list of those who fought for the light went on and on. But finally the three announcers reached the next segment. "Despite the fact that these people fought to keep the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds in darkness, these people should also be remembered as a reminder that evil in the world cannot prevail."

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." (Some threw out the cookies they received as payment for joining the Dark Side.)

"Bellatrix Lestrange." (All the people cheered.)

"Fenrir Greyback." (Wolf whistles resounded down the streets and many a man was slapped by a purse.)

"Rodolphus Lestrange." (Silence.)

"Scabius Flint." (A lot of fan-girls cried at this throughout the world.)

"Vincent Crabbe." ("Bet he's feeling a bit crabby today, geddit? Crabbe, crabby?" Someone said. They were then smacked.)

The list of Death Eaters that died in the battle also continued on. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the list ended and George Weasley took a deep breath. "The remaining Death Eaters who attempted to flee will not get very far. They may be able to eat death but they can't outrun justice."

"Goodmorning, U.K.!" Lee Jordan yelled into the microphone and then the broadcast ended.

In the corner of the Great Hall, Lucius Malfoy looked up at the very cold demeanor of his wife. "Snuggly-Poo?"

She shot him a withering glare and sighing he looked down at the cold stone floor that he was sitting on and drew doodles in the rock dust from a fallen column. But somehow he couldn't stop his bottom lip from trembling without biting it.

Draco Malfoy stood close by playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with Gregory Goyle. If he lost one more time he'd have to scrub the whole Hall down with a mop...without magic.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"SHOOT!" Draco grabbed the mop and growling to himself began the long process of muggle mopping.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hi again, thanks for the reviews MostLikelyNot and Perpetual Dreams. To be honest, I was thinking of doing this before (only a matter of time) but yeah. It needed interaction much sooner. Anyway, loved them both and hopefully more comes along! So now, I sign off. Carry on my wayward readers! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tom Riddle, Slimes, Bubblings, or Ellinia but the concept is mine and um – the new character is sort of mine unless you know someone with that username. I don't but it's totally possible someone does own it. Lol. **

**Chapter 4:**

Tom Riddle was definitely not handling the adjustment to this new world very well. In fact, he found his new environment quite disconcerting and very hostile. Take for example the bouncy green blob thing. Tom Riddle had been minding his own business, exploring his surroundings, when suddenly this blob decided to bounce on him. And it hurt dammit!

Of course, Tom Riddle, the former Dark Lord, wasn't the type to take such an insult. But after a well-aimed Avada Kedavra failed, he resorted to hitting the monsters with the beginner's wand Grendel had given him. He missed of course, hit another then another and was suddenly lost in a mob of green bouncy blobs. Then he died.

Again.

He was almost excited for a moment. Maybe if he died here he would get back home. But instead he found himself hovering in a strange ghost form.

"Noob, huh?"

Tom Riddle directed his attention to the newcomer; a very powerful looking wizard with a large, dark, sparking, beautiful dragon at his side. After assessing that this wizard was worth speaking to, Tom Riddle decided to answer. "What's a noob?"

"Hehehe," the newcomer's face broke into a large grin as he laughed. "Yep, def a noob."

The former Dark Lord decided he didn't like this word. It sounded very much like an insult especially when it was spelled n-o-o-b. How he knew it was spelled like that was something he didn't quite know, but he knew it.

"A noob is someone whose new to the Maple World, so they don't really know the ins and outs of it." That made sense, Tom supposed. "If you want, I can help you out."

Now, Tom Riddle was not the type who asked for help. His Death Eaters of course did not count because they were minions not equals whose aid he sought. This wizard was an equal. An equal who was currently much more powerful than himself. Tom Riddle decided he would "befriend" this wizard.

"OK," Tom Riddle said.

"LOL, cool. So go respawn and come back; your training begins now, young padawan!" the wizard declared. His name, Tom realized, was OMGItzMeh.

Tom sighed and decided (once more) not to comment on the strangeness of the Maple World. He just really wanted to be in a body right now. Just as he thought that, he Apparated – oh, no, he respawned – and sighed again. Looking around he realized he was in none other than Ellinia, the magical fairy tree-village. This time, he remembered to watch his step while climbing the ropes and jumping from branch to branch. He exited through the portal on the top-right side of the town and stopped in amazement.

OMGItzMeh was _dazzling_. Miss. Miss. Lightening flares wipe out whole row. Jump down onto the next platform. Miss. 1. 1. Miss. "BRNBTCHZ!" That was a fire attack which utterly destroyed the green bouncy blobs. Teleports to random spot on the map area. The dragon charged! Miss. OMGItzMeh hit it on the head with his staff. 1000 damage!

In England, people could not do this. To control a dragon, wizards needed chains and spells powerful enough to penetrate their hide. But this duo was...was...beautiful. Perfect. It was everything he had ever imagined power could produce.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"EVERYTHING!" Tom Riddle exclaimed breathlessly. "That was – wow!"

"Hehehe." There was that grin again but this time Tom Riddle didn't mind it at all. It was actually unusually pleasant to behold. "You have much to learn! But first accept the party invite. You have to level up to get stronger."

"Level up? What level are you?"

"163," OMGItzMeh stated happily. "Took me forever, too. But I have a demon slayer that's 200 already."

"You have a demon slayer?"

"Yeah, we can have up to 3 guys. Sometimes we get coupons, though, that expands the amount of guys we could have."

"Like soul possession or astral projection?"

"Something like that, I guess."

OMGItzMeh turned to the blobs of green gooey bounciness and attacked. But this time something strange happened. Tom Riddle got some experience from it. He wasn't sure how, but he figured it had something to do with the party. And it was some party alright. Within moments Tom Riddle had leveled and he felt just a little bit stronger. Suddenly he found he could learn a new skill. And when he used it – lo and behold, the bouncy one was destroyed. Brilliant!

"Feel free to loot," OMGItzMeh said suddenly. You can sell the stuff for extra cash for now and pick up the mesos. Old school, but if you're just starting out it's a decent way to get upgrades." The wizard stopped and shimmied down the rope ladder for a moment and suddenly a robe dropped onto the ground underneath him. It was followed by a staff, a pointed hat, gloves, and a pair of shoes. "You probably can't use some of it yet, but take it. It'll help you out later."

OMGItzMeh's generosity was surprising, endearing, and very very much appreciated. So much so that Tom Riddle almost had tears welled up in his eyes. Never in all his life had _anyone_ been this kind to him – unless, of course, you counted the allowance Hogwarts gave to the poorer students. And somehow, Tom Riddle did not count this as generosity.

"Thank you," Tom Riddle said fighting to keep out the emotion.

"No prob." Then he went back to blasting away the gooey things while Tom gathered the equipment he was still to weak to use.

"Wanna go attack bubblings?"

"What are bubblings?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Stronger versions of slime. They're big and blue."

"Sure." Tom Riddle climbed up the trees after OMGItzMeh and then asked the question that had been bothering him since the discovery of the slimes. "Why are these cute things so vicious?"

"No idea."

"OK, then..."

"Shoot, my mom's calling me. Accept the buddy request?" Tom Riddle didn't need to be asked twice. Why would he need to? There was no way that Tom Riddle wouldn't accept the request to be buddies with his first real friend. "Cya!"

"Bye," Tom Riddle said and with that OMGItzMeh disappeared leaving Tom Riddle alone in a mob of blue bouncing blobs called bubblings. Tom sighed and began attacking them. By the time the dragon master returned, Tom Riddle told himself, he'd be powerful!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****: You know the drill. I don't own the characters or the places. **

* * *

><p>After countless hours honing his new skills, a light-bulb finally lit up over Tom Riddle's head. Literally. He decided to pull the string to shut it off despite his misgivings.<p>

"Congratulations!" Tom Riddle sighed. He really shouldn't have tried to turn it off. "It looks like you are ready for a job advancement!"

"A job advancement?"

"That's right; a job advancement! Come see me when you are ready for new, spectacular powers!" The little hologram image of Grendel the Really Old disappeared and left Tom Riddle to his thoughts.

Now, Tom Riddle loved powers (especially when they were spectacular) but he didn't particularly want to go back to Ellinia. Well, more like he didn't particularly know where that was or how to get there from where he was.

He scratched his head and then looked around at the monsters. How they didn't get tired holding up those stone masks all day was beyond him.

Retrace his steps! He could do that! It was easy; just go back the way he came until he found Ellinia again.

So, he fought his way through the mob of stone masked monsters, hopped onto the ledge, and entered the portal. Wood Masked Monsters; he remembered them. He watched for a moment as another adventure bounced around the map, shooting arrows at the monsters. Then, he heard a sound that he learned to love. The adventurer paused with the bow at his side and the hat not falling off as he bowed his head. Then he vanished. Just like that. There wasn't even a pop or a puff of smoke.

Had someone called him as OMGItzMeh's mother had?

Tom filed the memory away to ask his mentorish creature at a later time and continued on his journey to the tree village of doo – extraordinary magic.

Twenty minutes and 50% into his experience on level 30, he reached Ellinia. He was becoming quite the speedy adventurer.

"I am here, minion..." Tom stopped for a moment and stood outside Grendel's shiny sphere of sparkliness in silence.

It kept going.

And going.

Grendel blinked.

Tom blinked.

"Your job advancement! You can choose the following paths to become a master in." He handed Tom a piece of paper.

_Check One: Blank Box – Cleric. Blank Box – Fire/Poison Wizard. Blank Box – Ice/Lightning Wizard. If you have any questions about the jobs speak to Grendel the Really Old again. _

"What can each class do?"

"Clerics are gifted with the ability to heal and give buffs to party members. They are excellent for party quests and friends are not in short supply."

Pfft, like Tom needed _that_! It sounded like a class of losers.

"Fire/Poison Wizards use special attacks with fire and poison attributes. Their attacks are quite powerful and may poison monsters which damages them over time."

Interesting...Tom Riddle liked watching things suffer.

"Ice/Lightning Wizards use attacks with ice and lightning attributes."

Clearly there was only one choice for Tom Riddle. He looked down at the paper, checked the box, and gave it back to Grendel.

"So you want to be a Fire/Poison Wizards, correct?" Tom nodded. "Then bring me back 20 Dark Marbles as proof of your abilities. Marbles can be obtained by killing the monsters. Be careful; these monsters are stronger than ones you can find in the forest. If you need to leave for any reason before you have all the marbles, you must forfeit and restart when you are ready. Would you like me to send you there now?"

"You mean I have to prove myself to _you_?"

Grendel the Really Old nodded once.

Tom blinked.

Grendel examined his fingernails.

"Fine, I'm ready."

"Excellent!" Tom suddenly found himself on a map with a Lupin jumping around on a nearby platform. Several others were below him.

When he'd first seen a Lupin, Tom was surprised. He'd expected it to be wolf. Like that other Lupin who he had never gotten a chance to fight. But that Lupin was dead and gone...good riddance. He was a whining mutt.

But these were monkeys who threw bananas when you hit them.

The strangeness of them was not lost on the former Dark Lord. Pushing this aside he began the laborious task of proving himself to flamboyant wizard who hovered in his dusty library all day and night and week and month and year.

He reappeared in Grendel's library (spelled hixn) with the 30 marbles and his usually straight hair standing up in every direction. He was covered in banana mush and dirt was smeared on his nose, just there.

Harry Potter! That's who had to messy hair! Tom Riddle quickly fixed it. It wasn't good if he in any way reminded himself of Harry Potter the Boy Who Got Lucky One Too Many Times.

Something about that phrasing didn't sit well with him but he didn't know why.

"Ah, you have successfully gathered all the marbles. I hereby pronounce you a Fire/Poison Wizard." A special light surrounded him then faded and he felt stronger, better, faster! He learned a new skill and used it.

Fiery brilliance!

He was epic!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Updated fluffiness. New chapter, new characters! ^_^ <strong>

**Just have to plan it out a little better. **

**KK, thanks for reading.**

**DRS**


	6. Chapter 6

_Crazy short update but it's all good, for me at least. Hope ya get a chuckle out of it. ^_^ _

**Chapter 6:**

For a good portion of his life DoeADear served the Dark Lord. It was his destiny to work for the Dark Lord while attempting to save the world from certain doom. It was also what he did best.

That's why, when DoeADear found himself in this brilliantly colored world (which made him less emo), he wasted no time in devoting himself to the Dark Lord. But it was all very odd. Here's why:

1. They were both Dark Lords. – But this Dark Lord was not that Dark Lord. The bat-winged man here was by no means the snake-faced wizard there. They didn't walk the same or talk the same.

2. They were both thieves. – Only one Dark Lord stole nothing (or at least it looked that way) and the other Dark Lord stole lives.

3. They both desired information which could change the world as we know it. – But one of them would change the world for the better and the other would change the world for wizard-kind's better.

4. They both had mortal enemies. – The difference here would be that the Dark Lord's was a vicious creature of some sort and the Dark Lord's was, well, a teenage boy with emerald eyes. Just like his mother...

5. They both resided in a dingy dark place. – Except the Fusion Bar was still a good deal nicer than that Riddle Manor.

DoeADear found himself calling the Dark Lord "My Lord" and giving him information about the elusive Harry Potter from time to time. Their conversations went a little something like this:

"_My Lord."_

"_Um...what?" _

"_I have received reports." _

"_Excellent! What have you heard?"_

"_Harry Potter has been spotted in Cancun." _

"_Who? What? Where? Why?" _

"_Harry Potter. Spotted. In Cancun. I suppose, it's because they make great mojitos and the beaches are lovely this time of year." _

"_..."_

"_..."_

That's about when he usually remembered that this Dark Lord was not that Dark Lord but the Dark Lord of the Maple World who wasn't actually a Dark Lord because the Maple World's Dark Lord was actually called a Black Mage. And neither the Dark Lord nor the Black Mage gave a flying Stirge about Harry Potter.

It was going to take awhile for DoeADear to remember that he was no longer the Dark Lord's trusted OOTP informant but a dangerous, star-weilding assassin. Therefore, DoeADear fixed his claw, readjusted his Free-Spirit Piercing and his Star-Maker badge to glint proudly on his chest, and flung a subi at the adorable bouncy Jr. Celion. Maybe he could find one to make his pet. He'd never had a pet before...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I could, I wish I might, own Harry Potter & Maplestory this very night. But as it stands, I never can and never will. Thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>****: **

AquilaStar, formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange, would never admit this out loud, but she loved the beach. She, Narcissa, and the bloodtraitor scum used to the beach every summer. Those were good times.

AquilaStar stretched out on the hammock tied between two palm tree and sipped her tropical drink contently. To be perfectly honest, this drink was well deserved. After all she had fought off Clangs and Torties to get the coconuts and then she had to go all the way to that Merlin-forsaken tree village and a little passed that to steal bananas from Lupins. And let's face it, anything with the name of Lupin was her enemy anyway.

Well, was. Turns out that fighting the Lupins was very therapeutic.

She sipped at the tropical drink again and sighed. This place was absolutely perfect. It was like a private get away and when she started feel anger welling up in the pit of her stomach, well, there was no better treatment than to go through the next portal and knock some Lorang over the head with her staff.

There were once rumors circulated in Hogwarts saying Bellatrix Black was not only off her head, but that she was destined for a life of blackness. Well, maybe they said darkness, but she liked blackness better. It was quite a bit darker than darkness. She blamed these rumors for her descent into the realm of the Dark Arts and her Lord for madness.

At any rate, when it was all said and done, AquilaStar had to admit she had been a touch out of control. That whole situation with that mudblood girl had been...well...madness. It would have been much more sanitary to just crucio the truth out her, but no. She'd gone and got her hands all bloodied up, wasted precious time, and displeased her Lord.

It was quite embarrassing.

But that was all in the past. The new and improved witch was – new and improved? She thought about this for a moment. If something were new, how could it be improved? It's new. New meaning never before having existed. But if it's improved, well then it existed before but it's better. Improved does not equal new and therefore new does not equal improved. So that whole new and improved spiel is an oxymoron.

She'd been robbed by a bleedin' newbie. She sighed and took another sip of her tropical drink before laying back in the shade of the palm leaves.

**Three Hours Earlier**

AquilaStar wandered into the Free Market, searching for something that would make her stronger than this silly staff. It was somewhat weak and besides, she needed a new dress. This one wasn't making much of a statement. At least it didn't compared to those powerful ones who popped up from time to time. Or the ones who treated Henesys like Bellatrix had treated the Slytherin Common Room. Basically, they just lounged there all day talking nonsense to one another.

Ah, the good old days.

As good as Henesys was, she was quite tired of looking so drab next to those who she was quite sure were not as pure as herself. Not to mention she had plenty of mesos to kick around. All she had to do was fame someone who was selling them and, boom, she had 300,000 mesos.

And if she didn't get her money, Merlin help them.

Of course she couldn't hit them over the head as she normally would have, nor could she crucio them into submission, avada them and take all their mesos, or have their wands then themselves burned, so she had to be threatening in a different way. Thus she learned the wondrous skills of defamation. Lucius Malfoy, that blithering lump of uselessness her Cissy had married, was very skilled at this and after using it once she understood why.

It was easy to bring down the flames of hatred onto others. All she had to do was say horrible (and often untrue) things about them and BOOM! That was the sound she imagined their ego made when their dreams of fame and glory crashed onto the very sharp and pointy rocks of failure.

Often, the threat of defamation was enough to get what she wanted, but sometimes she didn't get her way. She got revenge instead. It was sweet, but not nearly as sweet as the tropical drink she'd be drinking later.

At any rate, she was rich and she wanted pretty things. Shiny things. Powerful things.

And she found it in the new and improved, Maple Staff. It was red and green and rather pretty. It was also powerful.

"S New & Improved Maple Staff 3mil "

AquilaStar double-checked her wallet. Yes, she had more than enough.

"S New & Improved Maple Staff 3 mil "

"S Ores, plates, jewels, and other mining goods "

"S Cheap Scrolls – Send trade for info "

"B Scrolls, equip, and ores "

It was so loud in the Free Market and for a moment she wondered how in the world she was going to make this deal if she couldn't be heard. Then it hit her!

"S New & Improved Maple Staff 3 mil "

"S Cheap Scrolls "

"B Maple Staff 3mil !" AquilaStar declared loudly, wondering why in Merlin's name she'd just said 'at' seven times.

"B Scrolls, equip, and ores "

Oh, that's right. Because everyone else did to make themselves heard. Apparently it worked and a moment later she got a request for a trade.

The dealer held out his hand for the mesos and held the staff out to her gripping it firmly. "Does it work properly?"

"Yep, it's new and improved."

"How is better and newer than the other Maple Staffs?" AquilaStar questioned while holding out the mesos, finding she was quite reluctant to part with it. If only she could avada this kid. No one would care if she did. There was so much coming and going and staying and jumping about that she doubted anyone would even notice. But alas!

"Because I've made it better. Want it?"

"Yes." She made the trade and decided that 3 million mesos was quite enough to spend in one day.

"Thank you!"

"Whatever." She stalked off, back into Henesys and brought her stolen bananas to the rather stout woman who made her tropical drink in Florina Beach.

**Now**

Well, lucky for that kid they weren't in her world. They were in this Maple World which had the very therapeutic advantages of lovely bright colors practically everywhere you looked, and endlessly wonderful beach, and monster Lupin who could respawn for venting purposes. All in all, she really, _really_ liked it here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, while I don't know any characters in MapleStory with previous usernames, I do know an AquilaStar (or a slight variation to that) because it's mine! However, I thought the name suited Bellatrix Black just fine because she is both a killa (geddit! Aquila - A kee la - a killa!) and a star, or named after one at least. <strong>

**In other news I just wanted to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this one too! **

**Thanks guys,**

**DoR aka Chastity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potterish or Mapleish. Nor do I own the situations that I put them in really. The situation are, after all, pretty Mapleish. But I do own the Mapleish characters who are horribly named! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8:<span>**

Grendel the Really Old had decided to assign the former Dark Lord a mission. This was becoming an unfortunately common occurrence.

OMGItzMeh had once told him that all Maple adventurers and heroes got missions, even him. The only difference really is that OMGItzMeh got his orders from the large onyx dragon (whose name was Mir) flying next to him. Apparently all dragon masters named their dragons Mir; or was it that all onyx dragons called themselves Mir?

Sometimes, of course, a red mailbox would appear with a mission as had happened when the Mushroom Kingdom called for aid. The whole situation was bizarre but had lent itself very well to Tom Riddle's training regimen. That was why when Grendel the Really Old asked him to accept Lady Cygnus's alliance invitation on his behalf, he'd accepted.

But when he arrived in Ereve for the meeting he was surprised to learn that he would receive no experience for this. Not only that but was now learning of a being called the Black Mage. The Black Mage was supposedly a wizard who some hundreds of years ago threatened to (and almost succeeded) destroy the Maple World. However, five heroes (possibly more, no one is actually sure if there were some forgotten or who would surface later on) more or less banded together to trap and bind the Black Mage. There was an organization called the Black Wings who were attempting to free the Black Mage.

This whole situation was unfathomable to the former Dark Lord for the following reasons:

How was the Black Mage still alive and a threat after all this time?

Why would anyone want to destroy the Maple World? Seriously, look around at all the cute monsters and fashionable wear. There's no way that such a colorful place could inspire pure evil.

Why would anyone want to _destroy_, period? There's no power or fame to gain from a kingdom of corpses, even he knew that.

Is it really so hard to get a head count on heroes?

Where can you get such a loyal following? If he'd had Death Eaters willing to help him in his time of need he would have risen to power much sooner. Could he possibly convince the Black Wings to serve him instead?

That would be great if he could. But at any rate, this alliance consisting of thieves, pirates, rebels, wizards, Evan and Mir (apparently all dragon masters are called Evan), warriors, demon slayers, elves (all named Mercedes, a very non-elvish name), something called Jetts, archers, Cygnus's knights, dual blades, Phantom (former immortal magic thieves who turned to the light because they all fell in love with a past Empress of the Maple World i.e. Aria), and Aran (another case of the Evan, Mir, Mercedes, Phantom deal). These were the people who were going to save the Maple World?

Well, the former Dark Lord had to admit there were an awful lot of them going against the Black Mage so they were sure to win. It would be like a more effective version of the Order of the Phoenix. An Order who wouldn't have to spend so much time trying to convince others to join in the fight.

At least he'd been good at intimidating wizards and witches alike in his world. An effective Order would have made his life even worse than it was with it just floundering about like a fish out of sea.

Now if he could just band together with some of them they could go out there and stir up trouble for the Black Mage. After all, if he had the same agenda as before, Tom Riddle himself would be in a vast amount of trouble. The Maple World was his world too now that he was no longer in England (thank Merlin for that).

Once outside of the meeting hall, he cornered a very serene looking archer with wide eyes and bows in her hair. "Sharpnpointy, do you want to go defeat the Black Mage? If we get a few others we could win."

"Noob." With that Sharpnpointy walked away. Tom Riddle was met with the same resistance and comment every-time he proposed his solution.

Finally, irritated beyond belief and wishing he could just use the Imperius Curse on them all, he stopped. "Don't any of you care you bleedin' *******!"

Grendel the Really Old was very far away but his voice still sounded quite sharp when it berated him. "Watch your language!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Hey there lovely readers, **

**I just wanted to thank you for reading, waiting, and reviewing (if you did or are going to). I enjoy writing this story for some reason but your love makes it even more enjoyable to write. **

**And because that was uncharacteristically mushy of me (although true) I must get back to the usual. The usual is an apology. The last update was 16 days ago! So I really want to apologize for making you wait. The reason I didn't write isn't because I was busy doing school work or anything, it's because I was being lazy. I am deeply ashamed and hope you can forgive me. I'll try not to do it again. **

**Yours truly, madly, deeply, doodah,**

**DoR aka Chastity.**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: Don't own but that's OK. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9:<span>**

Finally, the moment Tom Riddle, the former Dark Lord had been waiting for since he'd seen the Dimensional Mirror. It was the moment when not only was he stronger than he'd been just a level ago, but he could actually use the swirling silver mirror of awesomeness. That's right! Tom Riddle was level 50!

Now, no one could tell him he was too weak to join a party quest. No one could call him a noob. No one, not even Grendel himself, could ever stop him from fighting and training in large quests.

But before he got too carried away he had to decide which party quest he wanted. There was the Moon Bunny but that sounded like a party quest made especially for people like Luna Lovegood. Why Lucius Malfoy thought it a good idea to keep the girl in his dungeon was beyond him, but he had. As a result every-time Tom Riddle (then the Dark Lord) had gone to interrogate Ollivander he was subjected to the butterfly, bunny, rainbow filled world of someone who could not be convinced by reality.

He'd stopped trying to convince her that there were no such creatures as Nargles or Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks after a particularly trying discussion. Of course, he'd resisted the urge to perform the Cruciatus on the girl. After all, it was her fault that she was almost braindead. He suspected spell damage.

Back to the matter at hand. Definitely not Moon Bunny.

There was also First Time Together. He stared at the picture of the large blob of greenness he gleefully recognized as a slime. Slimes were easy to destroy. His grin faded when he realized that it was precisly because he was overly familiar with the globs that he shouldn't choose this one.

This left him with one last choice.

Dimensional Schism.

To be frank, Tom Riddle had absolutely no idea what to expect from this party quest. He didn't like surprises either but since there was nothing not surprising about the Maple World he figured it wouldn't hurt to try.

He entered Dimensional Schism.

It was...100%...EMPTY! Why even bother trying to do anything when the whole place is empty? Although to be honest, this was something to be expected. Henesys was less packed after all. And that was always a good way to determine how many people were around for the day.

He'd have to wait for more people.

With that Tom Riddle took out his little blue chair, the one he'd gotten on a trip to Lith Harbor, and settled in for the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**I know, it's crazy short. Reason is because I wanted to keep up with the little pattern I noticed. 2 Tom and an intermission of sorts. Also, Tom is now level 50 and a huge part of party questing is waiting for people to party with. Sucks, especially when it comes to Poison Maze. **

**Anyway, really short. But for this you get...duh, duh, duh. Two updates in a short time span! **

**With love and praise, **

**DoR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own the worlds just the situations I've put J.K.'s characters in. **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 10<span>**_

BravePadfoot leaned back onto Olivia's lap, watching the comings and goings of his fellow Maplers. He'd been chatting with a couple friends of his before they went on hunting but he decided to stay on afk. Now he was kicking himself for that decision. Henesys was only entertaining for so long before it wasn't.

Maybe he should find a way to possess another character. Except that there was a limit on how many he could possess. Six, he thought. Six characters and he had...

Darn. He couldn't make anymore. Not without going to the Cash Shop and he had no intention of doing that. NX was expensive and he'd already run out of good scrolls to sell. He didn't have maple equips either...

Oh, that was an idea. BravePadfoot stood up and Olivia disappeared before he could even think about it. But he wouldn't have thought about it anyway. He'd been in the Maple World since his dear mad cousin shot an Avada Kedavra at him and he fallen through the Veil of Death. Imagine his surprised when he found himself not in a fluffy white heaven or a flaming red hell, but in an multi-colored dimension with really cute monsters!

He'd been delighted to see the differences between the Maple World and the Real World. This kind of diminished when he realized that there was a Black Mage trapped somewhere, but it didn't really effect anything so he was glad.

That was until the boss monsters got trapped into these Mystic Gates about a year ago. Bloody things wouldn't open until he'd done the Silent Crusade quests. Of course he had done them but now he could only enter about 20 times a day. He was at level 198 for crying out loud! What good was that limit going to do for him? None, that's the answer! Absolutely, none!

Then, a couple months ago he'd decided to travel from Orbis to El Nath (for no reason other than boredom) and discovered he couldn't go straight down the tower anymore because it was caved in. What was the point in doing that, oh Maple Administrator?

Now he had to pay that Magic Spot gem to get between the different levels layers. 5000 mesos; it was preposterous!

At any rate, he ended his rant, he had to get to school. There were some maple equips he could get from there and also quite a lot of experience. He made his way to the Homeroom Teacher whose name he didn't know, and spoke to her. Or rather he let her berate him for not being in school on what he knew to be a Saturday (he had asked a buddy earlier) and she sent him to Red Leaf High.

Once upon a time, being sent to school meant getting onto a scarlet steam engine labelled "Hogwarts Express" and sitting there for about six hours. Muggles, he knew, would have gotten onto these yellow buses and made faces out the windows as people passed in the streets. Now BravePadfoot, then known as Sirius Black, didn't know much about muggles but he remembered that part because he'd make faces back at them.

He grinned at the memory until he also recalled that it was usually followed by a sharp crack on the back of the head and the irate voice of his mother.

Meh, that was all over. He no longer had to deal with his beloved mother, or his mad cousin, or his other stuck-up cousin, or Snivellus, or Lord OldFart, or even Albus Dumbledore!

"BravePadfoot," someone sneered before he could talk to Homeroom Teacher and get sent into class.

"Yep. That's me."

"Sounds like that idiotic nickname my cousin used when he was in Hogwarts." BravePadfoot turned and stared at the snarling, snapping character. AquilaStar.

"AquilaStar, sorta sounds like something my family would of used."

"You're not him are you?"

"Bellatrix?"

AquilaStar slashed her staff through the air in fury which BravePadfoot found quite amusing. "What are you laughing at, blood-traitor?"

"Oh, just that you died and got sent here. It must be frustrating to know you can't kill anyone but cute, cuddly monsters."

Of course, BravePadfoot wasn't lying about this fact. Any monster in his position would have been completely obliterated by AquilaStar's attacks. But BravePadfoot was an adventurer, or well in this case a member of the Resistance, a DemonSlayer. For the hell of it, BravePadfoot used his demon lash and the two sent useless attacks at each other.

"Noobs," someone said as they passed by.

"WHAT?! I am no noob, you filth! Take it back!"

BravePadfoot face-palmed. How had he forgotten about that? But first there was a very important school lesson he must attend!

"Meet me back here in 10 min. We're taking this fight to the Battle Arena!"

"What's is that?"

"An arena, where we can fight. Winner leaves the Maple World in disgrace!" BravePadfoot moved back to the Homeroom Teacher and spoke to her. She gave him a key. "Or, well, you can't leave Maple World, but you'll be living in it disgraced. Until you challenge someone else. Merlin, you're such a noob, Trixie!"

He left an enraged AquilaStar behind who had now resumed sending magic attacks at him. Oh, he'd always loved making her mad. Such sweet revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, sorry about. I honestly expected to get the next chapter out within the same week but I got distracted by other really good but really long fan-fics and then I wasn't sure how I wanted to write it or wasn't in the mood. That's my only excuse. But thanks for being patient! <strong>

**Love, **

**DoR.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: Don't own or anything. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11:<span>**

One thing BravePadfoot had learned over time was to accept all the quests even if he wasn't planning on actually doing them. The reason, you ask? Because there was a very good change that he'd actually complete the tasks while wandering around aimlessly. In those times he could get some useful items, some experience, occasionally mesos, and even fame (though he got lots of that just lounging in Henesys even when he was napping).

This rule was doubly important in Red Leaf High because you never knew what room was next. Usually he was very happy to accept the student's requests but there was just this one that made him tug on the collar of his shirt, turn flaming red, and shuffle his feet. Ha! Cute embarrassed face.

Her name was Laya and she was a gymnast. Back in the Old World, Sirius Black had been something of a ladies man, a charmer. Here, he was getting much action mostly because the lady's just stared at him nonplussed when he flirted with them.

He remembered that one time with Juliet:

**More than a Year ago**

"_Adventurers, please listen to my story," a pretty girl asked begged, her hands clasped in front of her. _

_Sirius immediately identified her as a damsel in distress and moved swiftly to her side. At this time he was possessing a warrior and had unabashedly showed off his weapon, a Crimson Maple Lightbringer which he held in his right hand. But this didn't stop his left from taking her right and bringing it charmingly to his lips. "My lady, Rover60, at your service. What ails you?" _

_The girl blinked and withdrew her hand from his. He frowned. She blinked. Then she spoke again in that same desperate tone. "Will you listen to my story?" _

"_Sure?" Sirius then sat on his cuddly polar which, despite being very large, would come out instantly when he needed it and never try to eat him. _

"_A disagreement started between the Alcadnos and the Zenumists and horribly, the only one who could solve the quarrel disappeared. Each family accused the other of killing him and that along with their different uses of alchemy led to the darkness we see in Magatia today." _

"_That's horrible! You must be dreadfully lonely with all these disagreements. I can keep you company if you'd like." _

_She stared at him. He blinked. Silence ensued. _

"_Yulette, the man who disappeared is very much alive, and he's kidnapped Romeo! Please save him!" _

"_Who's Romeo?" _

"_The love of my life; but he's a Zenumist and if my father ever found out I dread to think of what could happen to him. But please! Yulette is mad and wouldn't hesitate to harm him!" _

_Sirius cuddled further into the polar bear. "You know, this sounds a good deal like a play by this muggle named, Shake the Pier or ShakePeers, or something of the sort. Are you sure you haven't been reading one too many tragedies?" _

_Juliet said nothing. _

"_Alright, alright. Because you're very pretty and very bored, I'll help you. I'm ready to save Romeo so just send me where you will." _

"_Come back when you have gathered a party of 4." Juliet went back to beckoning other adventurers and completely ignoring Sirius's presence. He looked around the room and sighed, still sitting and cuddling the polar bear. _

**Present Time**

Well, that had definitely been a formative experience along with his failures with Ayan, Athena Pierce, Kriel (who very roundly rejected him based purely on creatural prejudices), Lisa, Betty, Mar, Arwen, Kyrin, Shulynch, Sirin, Schegerazade. BravePadfoot, took a deep breath. Lakelis, Kay, Pink Mesoranger, Miki, Lita Lawless, Irena, Cygnus (which creepily was his father's name), Robeira, Rene, Belle, Claudine, Carta, Danika.

Wow, now that he thought about it maybe he should take up Laya's offer even if it was just to chill in the classroom. But no, he forgot the strangest thing about her. And this was a complete deal-breaker for him.

Laya was a panda.

He was sure he could understand why Kriel had rejected him at least but, still, fairies and adventurers had a lot more in common than pandas and adventurers. Not to mention Laya gave him the creeps and she giggled a lot and blushed profusely. To add insult to injury, he couldn't first talk to her without asking her out because she'd just tell him to go away and that was a waste of good experience.

So, he bit back his pride and asked her out.

She giggled and breathlessly, almost disbelievingly, said, "Really? Well, I don't know. Meet me in the art room."

Meet me in the -insert class- room in Hogwarts used to mean make-out sessions not in the many broom cupboards. Now, he really hoped it didn't mean the same thing and then he used the key to enter the long string classrooms.

After avoiding the school nurses, beating Athena Pierce in her history lesson (he grinned wickedly), fighting off Bellflower Wim- Dude's attackers, beating Kyrin into next year (goodness, he was starting to really feel bad – his mother always used to say, "A man never hits a girl"), and dueling Hermoninny (he chuckled thinking about what Hermione Granger would say about her look alike), he finally reached the art room.

Laya was standing on top of a desk or something. Whatever. He spoke to her.

"Listen, you know? Do we really have to go out?" Best to break it to her easy.

"Oh, I don't know. No, it might be better if we were just friends."

BravePadfoot sighed in relief before he realized something. "Hey!"

"School's out!" He suddenly found himself outside of the classrooms and unable to talk to Laya except for her to say something about really liking school or art or pink hair-ribbons.

Rejected again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another Sirius update. You know, I never get tired of the Siriusserious word play. Anyway, hope you like it and thanks for your comment Edel! **

**Love, **

**DoR**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter after a long wait. But this one features Kaiser and Angelic Buster! Thanks for the support and the patience! **

**P.S. It is pretty short but no shorter than the shortest. Or maybe it is. Whatever. **

**Hope you enjoy anyway. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 12:

VanHellSnake fire-slashed his foe before sending a volley of fiery, purple tornadoes its way. Finally his gauge (floating in the air) turned red and he was able to transform into his Kaiser form. He did so and the his black armor with green ornaments, glowed against the backdrop. Or it would've but there were torches lit. With one last fire-slash his opponent fell and dropped stuff.

Yep, he was totally AWESOME. Shame he couldn't make his voice go deep on here. Then again neither could that Angelic Brat. The one who beat him to everything and said "Pew, pew, pew!" and "Do I really have to wear this?" and giggled when she attacked. She pure evil. Seriously, only he, when he was a Dark Lord, and Bellatrix Lestrange giggled when they attacked. No, scratch that. He had chuckled in a manly way.

Bellatrix cackled; the hag.

This Angelic Brat also had this really high pitched girly voice. It was a travesty. And the way she transformed?! It was like watching Sailor Moon all over again.

Not that he'd ever sat through that.

Right.

Back to manly things. Like saving the world from evil monsters!

Hehehehe. Hilla was no match for this level 123 Kaiser. He was the great hero of Pantheon after all. He, VanHellSnake, was a beast. A boss. A-MAZING!

And to think, he'd only possessed this character (once known as Kyle) two days ago. How long had it taken to get to 100 on his fire/poison mage again?

He didn't know.

It didn't matter.

The totally awesome Kaiser exited the Hilla Battleground and reentered the Azwan waiting room where he saw LordVoldemort. The fool was requesting a party to fight Hilla and VanHellSnake whose mouth had opened in fury was having none of it!

"You! LordVoldemort! I challenge you to a duel to the death!"

"What?"

"Wands only, you may choose a second! I shall need none."

"Uh..."

VanHellSnake's face fell again. In embarrassment this time though. He'd forgotten. Again. "I meant in Battle Arena."

LordVoldemort teleported over to him and then. "?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to fight me?"

VanHellSnake paused then tapped LordVoldemort twice quickly to make his stats appear above his head. "Um, no I'm not." A name wasn't worth it anyway.

"Pew, pew, pew!"

LordVoldemort and VanHellSnake both turned to the vicious, bloodsucking child that just bounced into the chamber and they slowly backed up to the far wall.

It was monstrous; a pink and purple travesty.

It was...ANGELIC BUSTER!

"Those are so OP," LordVoldemort said, his face a mask of fury, taking hold of his staff. He stepped forward to the girly thing now declaring that she was "Joining Hilla!"

The last thing VanHellSnake thought before stepping into the safe portal which meant he'd be solo'ing Hilla was that this LordVoldemort would have been sorted into Gryffindor. It took bravery (and stupidity) to stay in the same room as that Angelic Brat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On a side-note, I got my Kaiser up to 143 (my highest level character ever) and have to admit it's not much of an accomplishment. They're terribly OP but have to agree with VHS: EPIC! <strong>

**What do you guys think of the new classes? **

**Love, **

**DoR**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer_: The usual!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13<span>**

The former Dark Lord's third character was strange and he had to deal with weird things. One of such things made him trip every other attack. It was a tail and unlike the fancy ones that he could buy at the Cash Shop, this one was permanently attached to him. He could hide it, he knew but it could never be removed. So he was forced to deal with the extra muscles in his now altered body which would curl around his feet when he was excited or wag at other times. The result? Face-planting into the nearest enemy's sword, sending the attacks wide as his balance was thrown off –

Wait, what was he talking about? He didn't have his own attacks which brought him to his next dilemma. He had to rely on four wild animals to fight all his battles for him. This could be problematic if he forgot that he was using one animal and tried to use the attack of another. It was also troubling because the personalities of these four beasts were quite different. One treated him like a naughty, imbecilic child (though he supposed this particular character was), another thought he was the cutest thing since Angelic Buster, the strongest was as thick as Hogwart's walls, and the last…well Lai was pretty awesome.

Then there was the extra set of ears. Who in thought that was a good idea?! Did they realize that ears like that could hear nine times better than a human ear? And of course they forgot to remove the human ears because he could still wear his pirate earring in the proper location. Ugh, the migraines were never ending especially when Eka was screeching about not being a beast of burden. Really, what else would she be used for than to get him from point A to point B?

His trial possession of the Beast Tamer didn't last long. In fact, it didn't even last a day before he dispossessed the character and selected another, more suited to his prodigious ego and flair for dramatics; wait, that didn't come out right. He chose another awesome character to tank that regrettably wasn't a Kaiser because he liked testing new forms of power. That is how the former Dark Lord, became a two-handed sword wielding Warrior referred to by others only as Shh. Currently he was attacking Magnus with two others (a Dawn Warrior and a Demon Avenger) while a Beast Tamer, a Phantom, and a Bishop provided support.

So far, so good. He had to admit, Beast Tamer wasn't for him but it was pretty good as a support class. It was the Bishop who caught his attention though. Mainly because of his name. SevPotioneer. Shh was having a hard time focusing because he remembered a Potion's Master from another world; Severus Snape. How could he trust this Bishop when he had a name of the former Dark Lord's most favored and most traitorous follower? Usually this wasn't an issue for him as long as the Bishop was healing and he was. The problem then? SevPotioneer was asking to join Shh's guild and the three in the party who were also part of the guild wanted him. Something about good priests being so rare nowadays and Phantom/Kanna taking over.

Suffice it to say, the Phantom wasn't pleased by this declaration and stole the loot when Magnus _finally_ dropped. That wasn't cool. He was quickly defamed before Shh's jr. master blasted him with a mega. Sometimes Shh appreciated the solidarity his guild showed. If only he had this in the Real World. Back to the matter at hand, the Dark Lord was convinced that the prime example of such lack of unity within his Death Eaters was before him.

"Aw, come on Shh! All bossing guilds need a bishop or ten!" his Jr. Master declared.

This made Shh wonder exactly why he was asked to do the invite instead of the JM doing it himself. Were they so opposed to independence? This thought was quickly dashed when he remembered that half his guild were inactive. They would have to be replaced. Permanently.

"What are your skills, Bishop?" Shh asked the dark robed character before him.

"I can bottle glory, brew fame, and even put a stopper to death," the Bishop intoned. He opened his mouth to continue what would've been an inspiring monologue that could only be produced by an egomaniac - the former Dark Lord knew all about that - but closed it again when he recognized his audience.

"Just as I thought. Snape. Severus Snape."

Severus's eyes grew round before a trickle of sweat dripped from the side of his head. Then he put on his game face. "SlytherinsHair. I should've guessed that it would be you, My Lord."

Shh huffed and turned his back to the Bishop. There were some things he enjoyed about the Maple World, one of them being he didn't have to worry about taking an AK to the back, so he could freely show his disdain. "Hardly your lord was I though, Severus? You were always Dumbledore's man. It was foolish of me to believe otherwise. Instead, I trusted you and you betrayed me." Shh a.k.a. SlytherinsHair took a deep calming breath before continuing. "Were we alive, you would pay most dearly. As it stands – "

"Wait! You're dead too! Potter killed you!" The successive expressions of shock and happiness faded from SevPotioneer's face as another thought entered his pixelated mind. "You mean the idiotic, carbon-copy of James Potter managed to do the impossible? I lost money on that!"

"You're not in a position to pay at any rate," Shh said starting to walk away. Maybe they could find another boss run. Not Hilla; that wouldn't be any fun. And Pianus was never in his cave…

"Unfortunately, I am. I bet 100 million mesos on it against Regulus Black."

"That's tough, man," the Dawn Warrior sympathized. "Yo, are we doing another run?"

"Yep, I guess. Don't know what though," Shh responded absently.

SevPotioneer just stared for a moment at the casual interaction knowing from experience that such an address would have meant time under the Cruciatus. Nothing to scoff at, Severus acknowledged. But here, here he was just another player in a quest to defeat the Black Mage. Or was he secretly the Black Mage?! Was he using this poor guild as his base of operations to look normal before he finally unleashed the fires of hell against this world?! He wouldn't let this happen. He had to keep an eye on this guild. What started out as loneliness became a matter of urgency.

"Regulus is alive?" The former Dark Lord was embarrassed for a second before continuing. "Of course, he's not. Where is the boy? How long has been here?"

"He doesn't know how long exactly but certainly pre-big bang."

The former Dark Lord's eyes widened. "How did he survive the Big Bang? That's preposterous and unlikely. The Big Bang started the world!"

"Not that Big Bang!" SevPotioneer stated just as the Demon Avenger turned to the Dawn Warrior and the Beast Tamer.

"Sometimes I forget what a noob Shh is."

* * *

><p>AN: Obviously recognizable line from Sorcerer'sPhilosopher's Stone but it's been rearranged a little.

I would also say sorry for the wait, but I really can't. Hope you guys have a good day.


End file.
